L'ascenseur du septième ciel
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Quand Dumbledore fait installer un ascenseur à Poudlard et que Drago a un besoin urgent de soulager, une certaine partie de son anatomie, cela donne ça! HG/DM PVO DM, fic corrigé par lilylatigresse56


Coucou! Alors un nouveau one-shot, un peu différent des autres, c'est la première fois que j'en écris dans le genre, j'espère que vous apprécierez...

Au début cela devait être une Song-fic pis finalement j'ai décidé de la faire en One-Shot!

Merci bcp à ma merveilleuse, fantastique, éblouissante correctrice qui s'est nommé Lilylatigresse56, un petit mot ma chère? _Arrete je vais rougir... :$_

_Bisous à tous!!! Et en route pour une nouvelle histoire sortie de l'imagination fourmillante de ma chérie!!_

**Rated: **M

**Résumé:** Quand Dumbledore fait installer un ascenseur à Poudlard et que Drago a un besoin urgent de soulager, une certaine partie de son anatomie, cela donne ça!

* * *

_**Ascenseur vers le septième ciel**_

Septième année à Poudlard, et surtout dernière! Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en attrister ou me réjouir? A une autre époque, je vous aurais bien dit que j'étais aux anges rien que d'y penser mais les choses ont bien changé depuis la fin de la Guerre. Quoi? Vous êtes pas au courant?? Mais vous étiez où ces deux dernières années? Bon comme je suis très gentil, je vais tout vous raconter.

Alors, Harry a réussi à détruire les horcruxes, pis alors là, y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris, parce que il était un horcruxe mais il a réussi grâce à un sort à briser son lien avec Voldemort et cela aurait détruit l'horcruxe en lui! Je trouve ça très tiré par les cheveux mais bon (C'est surtout que l'auteur est en panne d'inspiration xd). Puis il a retrouvé face de serpent au manoir Malefoy, grâce à moi, ils ont passé les défenses pis la suite je vous laisse deviner. Voldy mourut tuer par Potty et là gros moment d'émotions quand il dit à Ginny qu'il l'aime. Et là, croyez le où pas mais même moi, Drago Malefoy, bad-boy de Poudlard, a eu les larmes aux yeux. Mais ne répétez ça à personne, hein? Surtout pas à Granger!

Pourquoi? Bah disons que vous casserez le mythe du gros dur! Pis Hermione, euh, disons que depuis la fin de la Guerre et du fait que je les ai aidés, on est devenus amis. Et pi on va dire que je suis un chouilla attiré par elle. Elle et ses cheveux châtains ondulés et tout emmélés, elle et ses yeux chocolats qui me font fondre, elle et ses formes généreuses, et sa bouche volupteuse... Je l'imagine déjà dans mes draps, à soupirer et à gémir, sur son front humides de sueur ses cheveux colleraient, encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses yeux qui me fixeraient remplis de passion et de désir, sa bouche qui me crierait "encore, encore..." et elle serrerait les draps si fort qu'elle les arracherait presque. Et moi je la regarderais, soupirer mon prénom, dans une suplication et... Et merde, j'ai une érection!!

Et voilà, c'est mon problème depuis bientôt 6 mois, je fantasme sur Hermione et je me retrouve toujours dans cet état! J'ai tout essayé, j'ai couché avec des tonnes de filles, je l'ai ignorée, j'ai fait abstinance, j'ai bu l'atroces potion sans rêves de l'infirmière et rien! Ca ne marche pas, Blaise m'a conseillé de "satisfaire mon désir", facile à dire. J'ai pas envie qu'elle me griffe, ma lionne,... quoique si en fait j'adorerais ça!! Et tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas arrêter de bander! Pis merde, j'en ai marre de me traumatiser avec des images atroces, genre McGonagall en sous vetement ou ma mère^^très efficace, mais bon je vous raconte pas les cauchemars, brrr.

Autres solutions, travaux manuels! Bon, faut déjà que je trouve un coin tranquille. D'un coup, j'entend un "Ding" et que vois-je! L'ascenseur! Oui, un ascenseur, l'idée du vieux fou, il a dit que c'était très drôle. Drôle je trouve pas, mais en tout cas, c'est moins fatiguant que les escaliers! Pis ça fera l'affaire.

Je vois Potter en sortir, qui me sourit, je le lui rend. Oui, maintenant, on se parle à peu près normalement, surtout depuis qu'il m'a sauvé de face-de-serpent-je-suis-le-plus-fort-le-plus-méchant-niark-niark et que je l'ai aidé à rentrer dans le célèbrissime Manoir Malefoy! Les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment et...

Et voilà, que je me retrouve avec l'objet de tous mes désirs dans une pièce fermée et minuscule. Et puis sa voix quand elle m'a demandé quel étage, si... douce, belle, veloutée, et ca façon de prononcer le Malefoy, si je bandais déjà pas, ce serait venu tout seul! Il faut que je sorte d'ici ou je vais lui sauter dessus. J'imagine Hermione plaquée entre le mur de l'ascenseur et moi, pantelante de désir. Putain, mon état s'arrange pas!! J'en ai assez, c'est pas possible!

Je suis au fond, je l'observe. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Potter, il y a quelques temps. Il a dit d'elle que c'était un ange. Non, il n'est pas au courant que je fantasme sur sa presque petite soeur. Vous me prenez pour un suicidaire? Mais bon passons. Moi, je vois pas tellement Granger comme un ange, ou plutôt l'ange de la tentation. Je me suis promis de ne pas craquer.

Je me rapproche légèrement. Je vois sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. J'observe sa chemise ouverte sur quelques boutons laissant imaginer sa poitrine enfermée dans un soutien gorge rouge. Comment je sais? Et bien, on va dire que les chemisiers de l'uniforme de Poudlard sont légèrement... transparents à la lumières. Sa jupe me semble plus courte que d'habitude. Elle se trouvait à pile au milieu de son genou et là elle est à deux centimètres au dessus de celui-ci. J'en peux plus j'ai besoin de m'approcher plus d'elle.

Je me place derrière elle, presque collé à elle. Je sens pratiquement son dos contre mon torse. Son odeur m'envahit, un mélange de gingembre et de jasmin. Vous saviez que le gingembre est aphrodisiaque? Bah, moi là je le sens bien, et même plus que bien. Elle replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses magnifiques petites oreilles, dont je rêve de sucer lentement leur lobes, hum. Signe qu'elle est gênée. Elle a dut me sentir contre elle.

En ce moment, une lutte intérieure, d'un côté, je meurs d'envie de la prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite, sans préambule, ni rien. Mais d'un autre côté, je pense qu'elle mérite mieux, beaucoup mieux. J'ai promis de ne pas la toucher, je me le suis promis à moi-même. Je refuse de perdre son amitié et sa confiance pour une histoire d'hormones.

Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les faisant virevolter un peu. Quelques mèches me chatouillent le visage. Au diable ma promesse! C'est une question de vie ou de mort à cet instant!

Je frappe un grand coup sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur et la retourne, elle me regarde surprise et réprobatrice. Tant pis, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement! Je l'entends me dire d'un ton menacant:

-Malefoy.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais la plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche, elle a un petit cri de surprise et douleur suivi d'un soupir de plaisir quand je colle mon bassin très excité au sien. Mais elle ouvre les yeux et me demande :

-Qu'est-que tu fous, Malefoy? m'agressa-t-elle.

Ca m'excite encore plus, elle doit le sentir car elle se mord sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, surtout quand une de mes jambes passe entre ses cuisses. Je me penche vers son oreille en lui murmurant d'une voix profonde, sensuelle et légèrement rauque dont moi seul ai le secret:

-Là tout de suite, je vais te faire l'amour contre ce mur, je vais te faire monter au septième ciel et si tu n'en a pas envie, tu n'as qu'à me repousser ou me dire stop.

Je la regarde, dans les yeux, ses yeux si expressifs ne semble pas contre, ils brillent même, remplis de désir. J'ai droit de pousser un cri de victoire là? Au lieu de ça, je frotte lascivement ma jambe sur son sexe. Elle se mord la lèvre plus fort. J'aimerai tellement que se soit moi qui morde sa lèvre... En se forcant, elle réussit à prononcer un :

-Pourquoi?

Sa voix chaude, douce comme un brasier, me rend presque fou de désir, du moins encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je lui réponds sur le même ton.

-Parce que ca fait six mois que tu me hantes, que j'ai envie de toi. Tellement que ça me fait mal. Que tout ce que je fais pour que ça s'arrête ne marche pas. Que j'ai remarqué que tu avais raccourci ta jupe de deux centimètre et demi. Parce que tu es la fille la plus belle et désirable que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie avec toutes tes manies. Ta façon de toucher tes cheveux quand tu es gênée, de te mordre la lèvre quand tu te retiens de faire un commentaire. Quand tu fermes les yeux, pensive, lorsque tu as tourner la dernière page d'un livre. Parfois, tu verses même une petite larme. Et surtout, c'est que si je te prends pas là, maitenant, contre ce mur, j'en mourrais... Ma vie est entre tes mains...

Est-ce moi qui ai dit, ces mots brûlants et passionnés? Je ne sais pas mais les yeux de ma lionne me consument. Son chocolat fond et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, elle m'embarque dans le baiser le plus passionné que j'ai jamais vécu. Rempli de fougue, de désir, de frustration...

Mes mains passent sous sa chemise et carressent sa peau dont j'ai tant rêvé. Elle s'accroche à mon col. Je sens ses mains remonter et passer dans mon dos. Je monte mes mains sur sa poitrine. Elle frémit, je retiens un soupir. Je me presse et retire sa chemise rapidement, la balançant loin dans l'espace clos. Elle fait de même mais elle déchire ma chemise, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre. Je lui fait un sourire carnassier. Elle met sa main sur ma nuque et plaque violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes, me faisant ravaler mon sourire.

Je rompts le baiser au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ma bouche glisse sur sa peau si douce. Son parfum m'excite, je dois me retenir de ne pas la prendre tout de suite. Je dois faire durer le plaisir... J'arrive dans son cou. Mon nez l'effleure, elle est parcourue de frissons. J'inspire son odeur à pleins poumons. Je l'enregistre en moi, le marque sur moi, pour être sur de ne pas l'oublier.

J'embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau bronzée. Je baise son sein guauche juste à l'endroit où son coeur bat, à travers son soutien gorge. Elle gémit, doucement, longuement, pour moi c'est un délice et une torture... Je continue mes baisers, change de sein. Ma langue les parcourt, mais est frustrée par ce morceau de tissu. Je lui enlève rapidement celui-ci. J'entends son coeur battre à cent à l'heure, le sien ou le mien? Je lui souffle sur sa poitrine, je la sens frémir de tout son être. Ses mains s'agrippent dans mes cheveux, me pressent contre son corps. Je réponds à sa supplique muette.

J'inflige à ses seins toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables. Je les embrasse, les pince, les mordille, les suce... Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Une main presse toujours ma tête contre elle, l'autre se serre contre le mur, cherchant un appui.

Finalement, je descends, baise son ventre plat, elle souffle de plaisir. Ma respiration est irrègulière, j'halète tout comme elle. Quand j'arrive à l'endroit de mes désirs, je lève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux. Je me rend compte, que jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de ses yeux, de son corps, d'elle. Je tuerais pour ce regard qu'elle me lance maintenant, je ferais tout pour elle. J'en suis presque désespèré de me rendre compte à quel point je suis faible face à elle.

Je l'entend alors me supplier:

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait, continue, arrête pas...

Alors doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir je baisse sa culotte, frôlant ses jambes parfaites, et passe sous sa jupe. J'embrasse son sexe mouillé par le plaisir, pour moi. Cette pensée me rend euphorique. Je l'entends gémir profondément. Je continue. Je ne me rends pas compte que l'ascenceur redémarre. J'entends lointainement le "Ding" de l'ascenceur. Hermione se stupéfie et hurle d'un cri strident. Je sortit ma tête de sous sa jupe pour voir ce qui arrivait et je croisais le regard de mon parrain, la terreur des cachots, Severus Rogue, figé dans une expression d'horreur...

D'un coup mon cerveau fait tilt et je me rends compte de la position dans laquelle nous sommes. Je me relève précipitamment, couvrant de mon corps celui de la Griffondor très dénudée (voir nue). Il nous regarde toujours. Personne n'a osé dire un mot. Tous trop choqués. Puis je tape un grand coup sur le bouton de l'acensceur qui redémarre. Je regarde Hermione dans les yeux. Ses yeux devenus noirs qui fixent mes prunelles, qui me brûlent à cause de leur intensité, j'ai l'impression de brûler. Je sens des papillons dans mon ventre, son regard me met à nu et les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte:

-Hermione, si tu savais combien j'ai besoin...

Elle m'embrasse, m'enlève mon pantalon, mon boxer et murmure contre mes lèvres:

-Moi aussi, Drago, moi aussi, tu me hantes. S'il te plait, je ne peux plus attendre...

Elle accroche ses jambes à ma taille, me forçant à avancer mon sexe vers le sien. Je ne lui résiste pas, car je me sens sur le point d'exploser. C'est avec une certaine sauvagerie. Elle se raidit, je regrette alors ma brutalité, et l'embrasse avec une infime douceur, murmurant des excuses, elle sourit de ce sourire qui me fait fondre et me murmure aux creux de l'oreille avec une voix atrocement érotique:

-Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, au contraire... Ne t'inquiètes pas...

Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je reprends mes mouvements, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus profondément alors qu'elle dit mon prénom de plus en plus fort et moi je ne peux retenir mes gémissements. Tous ça est trop fort, trop puissant, trop énivrant... Sons dos frappe le mur de l'ascenseur, j'ai peur à un moment qu'elle se fasse mal, elle plante ses ongles dans mon dos et ça m'envoit des vagues de plaisir dans mon corps entier. Maintenant, elle hurle mon prénom, me dit d'aller plus vite encore, elle hurle ou alors c'est moi? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tout s'envole et soudain...

Je la sens se crisper contre moi, mon sexe emprisonné dans son vagin, je comprends qu'elle a un orgasme. Je la rejoins quelques secondes plus tard. J'hurle son prénom, ce prénom si doux.

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre son épaule, je ne peux m'empêcher de respirer son odeur mélangée à celle de sexe et de sueur. Elle caresse mes cheveux en désordre et me murmure des mots doux. Je souris, je suis bien.

Lorsque mon souffle me revient, je me rends compte que je suis toujours en elle, mais ça ne semble pas la déranger, moi non plus alors je ne bouge pas. Nous restons longtemps comme ça, à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Puis je me décide à sortir de ce cocon, avec l'espérance qu'elle ne me haïsse pas. Je m'enlève d'elle mais garde mon corps collé au sien. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, car mon corps ne peut s'empêcher de réagir. Elle me sourit doucement, ses yeux deviennent plus sombres. Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à qui cela fait effet.

Mais je dois savoir, maintenant, ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle veut. J'ai compris, enfin me direz-vous, que j'ai besoin d'elle, que je l'aime, tout simplement. Oui, je sais ça fait très guimauve, le héros qui s'apercoit qu'il aime la fille en lui faisant passionnément l'amour, et lui fait plein de petits bébés qui lui ressemblent tous et patati et patata... Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas un prince charmant, elle mérite tellement mieux que moi... J'ai envie d'être ëgoiste, de la garder près de moi pour toujours, mais je veux aussi son bonheur. Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle me sourit toujours. Son regard était si tendre, une bouffée d'espoir monte en moi, peut-être. J'ai peur d'ouvrir la bouche alors elle le fait à ma place:

-Je t'aime...

Mon coeur explose, je l'embrasse comme si j'allais mourir dans la seconde, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyait. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher une fois que j'ai laché ses lèvres d'ajouter:

-Je ne suis pas un prince charmant... J'ai un caractère abominable, un égo démésuré et...

Elle me fait taire d'un baiser et murmure dans un sourire:

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Je lui rends son sourire, et lui murmure:

-Moi aussi, Hermione.

-Tu t'aimes? rit-elle.

Je la rejoins dans son rire et l'embrasse de nouveau. Nous ne sommes pas près d'arriver au bout du voyage...

Fin

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? Une petite review sivouplai?

Aux bords des larmes^^

A bientôt,

Little Beattle.

_Yes Yes Yes!!!!! Wouh c'est chaud!!!! Quand tu veux tu remets ça ma chérie!!! Bisous à tous et.... REVIEW PLEASE!!! Lily_


End file.
